The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Many current systems utilize one or more automatic memory management mechanisms to address memory usage by one or more applications within the system. Unfortunately, techniques for performing such memory management have been associated with various limitations. Just by way of example, many memory management mechanisms may create a delay in application execution. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques for conditionally performing garbage collection.